


Home

by TheLoneLunatic



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, i don’t even know guys, its cute as all hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneLunatic/pseuds/TheLoneLunatic
Summary: Dean and Faye broke up over a year ago. A little too much wine and not thinking clearly has her calling his phone one night. When she hears her name on his voicemail, how will she react?





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the song Austin by Blake Shelton and this happened. Let me know what you think. Not betad really. Any mistakes are all my own.

It’s been a little over a year since Faye ended things with Dean Ambrose. They met while he was wrestling with FCW. Of course she knew what that meant. She’d lived in Tampa her entire life and had even been to a few matches. It always amazed her that these people would go on to be huge stars on TV.

Meeting Dean actually came as a shock. She’d never seen him wrestle, actually running into him at the grocery store. Literally running into him. She was looking for a specific spice on the shelf when she accidentally leaned on her cart, causing it to hit him in the hip.

The rest was history. They spent the next year and a half in a happy relationship until he was called up to the WWE. Just getting started in her career as a vet and not deeming a long distance relationship fair to Dean, she decided to end things as peacefully as possible. Of course he was heartbroken, as was she but at the time she was sure it was the right decision.

Now, though, every day felt empty. She knew within a month of dating him that she’d never want anyone else. Yet she had ended things because she wasn’t ready to travel the world.

It was late in the evening on a Friday and Faye had A rare weekend off so she decided to have a few glasses of wine. Her thoughts seemed to consist only of Dean these days. When they had first split, she watched his debut and kept up with a few of his matches but after a while, seeing him happy without her just became too much.

Of course she didn’t expect him to wallow in misery over her. But knowing she wasn’t by his side, sharing his dream with him, hurt more than she expected. She recorded Raw every Monday night, but always deleted them before she allowed herself to watch them.

Tonight though, she decided to turn the latest recording on. She vaguely watched each match as it passed, sipping her glass of wine not even trying to follow the story line. When Dean’s music hit, she felt her heart break all over again. God she missed him. Maybe she would call him. And this is exactly why we don’t watch it. He doesn’t want anything to do with you anymore, Faye. She convinced herself if this every time the thought popped into her head, but with the wine and the ache in her heart, she found herself pulling his contact up on her screen and pressing the call button.

Not actually expecting him to answer, let alone have the same phone number, she was shocked when she heard his voice. It was just his voice mail, thank god, but she focused on his voice, not realizing how much she missed it.

“This is Dean, I’m either at work or the gym. If it’s important, leave a message and I’ll get back to you.” There was a pause and thinking that was the end, she began to pull the phone from her ear when she heard him begin talking again, softer this time. “If this is Faye, I still love you.”

The wine glass and the phone both hit the floor before she realized she’d let go of them. Wine and glass ended up all over her floor, luckily avoiding her phone. She snatched her phone up, inspecting it for damage as she ended the call. Last thing she needed was to make a fool of herself.

Cleaning her mess up, she turned her phone off, tossing it on the couch. She headed to bed, not really believing what she just heard.

She waited three days to attempt to call him again. It was Monday and she had just ended her shift at the clinic, and she was itching to call again. She refused to call until after 8, knowing he would be at Raw and his phone would be turned off. At 7:40 she was clutching the phone in her hand, asking herself if she was really going to do this. She wasn’t actually going to watch Raw, that would just be too much. She decided to forgo any wine tonight because she didn’t actually trust that she heard him right the last time.

As soon as the clock struck 8:00, she waited just a few more minutes before tapping his contact and hitting the call button. As she hoped she was sent straight to voice mail. She pressed the phone right to her hear and listened as his recording started again.

“This is Dean. I’m either at work or the gym. If it’s important, leave a message and I’ll get back to you,” There was the pause again and she held her breath, not wanting to miss a single syllable, “If this is Faye, I still love you.”

There it was again. She didn’t imagine it. He really had that on his voice mail. How in the hell was she supposed to respond to that? She knew she didn’t deserve it. She had hoped he would move on and find happiness but deep down she was so glad when she heard her name associated with those three words again. She decided to leave her number with a mumbled, it’s Faye, before quickly hanging up.

To say she obsessively checked her phone every five minutes after Raw ended would be an understatement. The understatement of the year, actually. When 11:30 rolled around, she figured he wouldn’t call and decided to call it a night. She decided a hot shower would help her relax before bed. Tossing her phone on the bed, she gathered what she would need for her shower and headed to her attached bathroom and started the shower.

She sat a change on clothes on the sink, stripping down and stepping into the shower. It was a little hotter than she liked, but she made no move to turn the temperature down. She stood under the spray, just enjoying the water beating down on her back, for around ten minutes when she heard her phone ring.

She chose to ignore it, opting to step further into the spray of water. Her brain finally caught up and she remembered the call she made earlier. Ripping back the shower curtain, she ran to her bedroom, not even bothering to grab a towel. Just as she was about to reach the bed, she tripped over some clothes she couldn’t remember dropping there. She caught herself on the edge of the bed, righting herself before digging around in her covers for the ringing phone.

“I just put you here, where could you have gone?” Fearing it would stop ringing before she could find it, she shook the covers and heard a thunk somewhere near her nightstand. Using the ringing to locate it, she hastily grabbed it from the floor, answering it without even looking at the caller ID.

“This is Faye,” she answered breathless, only now realizing she was dripping water all over her bedroom. The other end of the phone was silent as she grabbed her towel from the bathroom. “Hello?” she asked, not sure if the person had heard her or hung up.

“Faye,” came the voice on the other end. A voice she knew all to well. A voice she missed more than anything in the world.

“Is that really you?” She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and did the best she could to fight them back.

“I could say the same to you.” She heard a soft chuckle, the shuffling of the phone and then him clearing his throat. “I can’t believe it’s actually you.”

“I could say the same to you.” She laughed when she noticed she said the exact same thing back to him. She was about to ask about his voice mail when he interrupted her.

“I need to see you. Are you still in Tampa?”

“Yes. Same apartment actually.” With that, he said he’d be in a flight first thing after Smackdown the next night and the call was over.

The next two days were hazy, as if she was in some kind of dream. When she ended her shift on Wednesday, her stomach was full of knots and her whole body tight with nerves. They hadn’t spoken since that phone call, not even to discuss when his plane would land, and Faye was an absolute mess. She kept asking herself if he was actually going to show up or if it was a cruel joke after the year she had put him through.

She was walking up the stairs to her apartment, digging through her purse for her keys, so she didn’t notice someone waiting outside of her door. As she neared her apartment, she finally found her keys, looking up to unlock the door when she finally saw him.

“Dean,” was all she managed before his lips were crushing hers in a searing kiss. It took a few seconds for her brain to catch up with her body, but when it did, she dropped her keys and purse, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She wanted to jump into his arms and wrap her legs around his waist, but she managed to keep her feet planted firmly on the ground.

He continued to kiss her breathless, hands cupping both sides of her face, tilting her head to allow him better access. His tongue traced over her lips, causing her to gasp. He took advantage of this and plunged his tongue into her mouth, memorizing her taste all over again.

She was pushed against her apartment door now, one of Dean’s legs resting between hers. Pulling away from the kiss for air, she placed both hands on Dean’s chest.

“As much as I’m enjoying this,” she began but he was now placing kisses all over her cheeks and starting to move down her neck. She allowed a small moan to escape before she pushed at his chest and continued. “I don’t want my neighbors thinking I’m some kind of freak.” He stepped away, bending down to pick up her purse and keys.

He handed them over and Faye unlocked the door as quickly as her shaking hands would allow. When the door was opened, she stepped inside, holding the door so Dean could walk through before shutting and locking it again. She sat her things down on her kitchen table and turned to face Dean once more. He was just looking around her place with a contemplative look on his face.

“It, uh, hasn’t changed much since you left, huh?” That was a stupid thing to say, Faye chided herself, but the nerves were forcing words from her throats. “I’m sorry,” was the next thing she said and that just made no sense without explanation. She took a deep breath and was ready to pour everything on the table, when Dean stepped into her space, placing a gentle finger to her lips, effectively silencing her.

“You don’t have to explain anything. Yeah, leaving you sucked. You broke my heart. But I have spent the last year hoping you would come to your senses. I know we are mean to be together.” He shrugged, both hands on her hips now. “I just hoped you would figure it out, too.” Not being able to find words to explain what she was feeling, she took his hands and led him to the couch. Since they sat down, she took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking.

Both of Dean’s hands were in hers and he was rubbing soothing circles into her palms as he waited patiently for her to talk.

“I love you,” she began, refusing to meet his eyes just yet, “and breaking up with you is the worst decision I ever made. I just, I had just started my career and I also didn’t want to interfere with your dreams and it felt like the right thing to do.” Faye took a deep breath, barely holding back tears as she continued, “I almost called you every single day. But I hoped, maybe if I gave you space you’d move on and find someone else to be happy with.”

“‘Sthat what you wanted?” She finally met his eyes and there was so much pain, she almost looked away. The tears fell freely now. She never wanted to be the cause of such pain in those eyes.

“No, of course not. But I hurt you. All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy, with me, but I also knew what I did to you. And I’m so sorry.” Dean wiped a tear from her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eyes again.

“How do you feel now? About my career and yours?”

“I’d do anything to be with you again. I love my job and what I do, but I’m not happy without you.” Faye couldn’t believe she was having this conversation after dreaming about it for almost a year straight. “If you want me to travel with you, I will. If you want a long distance, only see you every few weeks, I’ll do that too. I just, I need you back, Dean.”

Dean just smiled and placed a soft kiss to her cheek before resting their foreheads together.

“Then we will figure it out. All I know right now is I have 4 days before I have to fly out again and I plan on spending every minute with you.” Not being able to form words, Faye just nodded and kissed him again.

She didn’t care what happened now. She had her light back, her happiness, and she would do anything and everything to keep it. She knew whatever they decided, one or both would struggle to adjust but it would all be worth it because her life was finally back where it was supposed to be.

She kissed him again before arranging them on the couch so that they were lying with her back to his chest. They talked about how their lives had changed over the last year, the friendships he was making in the WWE and what possibilities their future held. Faye couldn’t believe she was actually talking about their future together, she hadn’t even allowed herself to consider it a possibility over the last year.

“I miss this feeling,” Dean spoke against her ear. “I honestly didn’t know if I’d ever feel this way again.”

“And what feeling is that,” Faye asked, listening to the steady thrum of his heart beat.

“Like I’m home.” She turned over to face him, kissing his cheek before placing a soft, quick kiss to his lips. She kissed him again, this one deeper than the first. She knew her apartment was lacking something but didn’t place it until that moment.

Without Dean, it didn’t feel like home. But he was back now and she would do everything to keep him.

She was finally home. 


End file.
